MICROSOFT® OUTLOOK® message software is an e-mail application program designed to function interchangeably with a MICROSOFT® EXCHANGE SERVER. Both store data in the same format. They both use a hierarchical style e-mail database. Folders and subfolders are created to hold e-mail messages, contact properties of different individuals and entities, calendar appointments, tasks and other related items that are stored as individual “records.”
There is a dilemma, however, when a client and server use a disparate storage format for maintaining data. Suppose, for instance, messaging software using a hierarchical style e-mail database sold under the name MICROSOFT® OUTLOOK® operating on a client device connects to an e-mail database maintained on a server that stores messaging information in a flat database sold under the name DOMINO/LOTUS NOTES SERVER by IBM®. DOMINO/LOTUS NOTES SERVER stores messaging information in a flat database where each property associated with an address is stored as a record in a single folder. On the other hand, as mentioned above, messaging software sold under the name OUTLOOK® maintains address properties in a hierarchical fashion with folders and subfolders. Each record is stored in the folder to which its relates, and there is no concept of using references. Accordingly, records received from a server that stores messaging information in a flat database cannot be readily stored in a client database compatible with hierarchical style e-mail software, because the records are not in a format in which the client can store, and at a later time, read back and understand
Thus, there is a lack of flexibility associated with open deployment of clients and servers running e-mail application software, where the client and server use disparate storage formats to store data associated with the e-mail application software.